


Thick in the Air

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Aiden is in trouble, Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Cannibalism, Chasing, Dark fluff, Descriptions of gore, Dismemberment, Horror, Humor, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Murder, Omega!Aiden, Scenting, Summertime Slick 2019, Talking, Threats, True Mates, mild violence, no one is raped, not very beta'd, rape mention, teasing Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: For Aiden, life's all fun and games until you have a serial killer trying to court you.





	Thick in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late for Summertime Slick because work kicked my butt last night and I passed out. *siiiiiigh* But, this was super fun to write~ I absolutely love writing Hannibal and Aiden interactions, be it as friends or lovers. The humor that passes back and forth between one another tickles my funny bone. ^o^ I hope you'll enjoy it, too~   
For now, this story has only been quickly read through for mistakes. I'll try to do another pass at it when I have time! The rating is for the violence, language and gore at the moment.

Blood.

Blood everywhere. The metallic sting thick in the air. Clogging its way in Aiden’s nose, choking down his throat as the adrenaline left him a gasping, shaking mess on the forest floor. He squeezed his eyes shut against the lifeless bodies sprawled around him.

_It was self-defense. _His mind cried out, trying to help him reason through the shock.

But how many times could it be self-defense?

Aiden fell to his side, still harshly gripping the bloody knife like it was his last lifeline keeping him tethered to the world. And, in some ways, it was. It had been the only thing that had saved him from the Alphas attacking him.

As an Omega, he had every right to protect himself against being forcibly bonded. He shouldn’t be afraid of the cops. Not this time. But . . . what about an Omega approaching heat being out and about? How did the law feel about that? It wasn’t his fault he was homeless, but could that be made out like he was leading them on? Was there a case to be made against him on _that?_ Aiden didn’t know. And he couldn’t let himself be put in a position where others would decide his fate.

No, he had to keep running.

Always running.

But, it was then, as he was staggering to lift himself up and figure out what to do next, that he had a feeling. Like he was being watched. When he turned his head to the side to look, he honestly wasn’t surprised to see someone standing there, so close by. His instincts had always served him well. But, even as they flared at him signs of calm and danger at once, he found he didn’t have the energy to be scared anymore. He was far past afraid, angry or in shock. He was just so damn tired of everything and everyone.

So, he glanced at the stranger with a wary kind of calm washing over him. He was ready to run or kill again at a moment’s notice, but he couldn’t help his curiosity at the man observing what he’d done.

Definitely older and he held himself with a certain strict sophistication. With dark blonde hair parted to the side and cheek bones sharp and pretty, it had Aiden’s fingers twitching with a desire to draw him. All those beautiful angles and lovely shadows. But what captured Aiden’s attention the most were the older man’s deep, blood-red eyes. Attentive and focused, staring at Aiden in a way that made shivers break out across his skin. And the more they kept eye-contact, the more Aiden was surprised to note that the man didn’t blink. Not once. And the unwavering scrutiny made Aiden bite his lip, increasingly enchanted by the hypnotic gaze.

Then, the man broke eye contact. Very pointedly closing his eyes and lifting his nose into the air as he took a deep sniff, blatantly searching out his scent. Curious, Aiden took a whiff but couldn’t pinpoint the Alpha’s scent from the overpowering smell of blood and death in the air. Then, dark ruby eyes snapped back open like the flick of a switch blade, pinning Aiden to the spot.

He took in another deep breath before letting it out on a savoring sigh as he spoke. “Finally.”

Aiden fluttered his eyelashes in confusion, like he was coming out from under a spell. “Finally?” he whispered, still trying to shake off the mix of cautious awe.

“I’ve finally found you, my little Omega,” he purred, a hint of a smile lifting the corner of his mouth. “Where have you been all my life?”

He didn’t mean to and he knew it would piss the Alpha off, but he choked on a laugh at the line, whether it was intentionally used or not. “Not alive yet, I imagine.”

The Alpha’s upper lip curled at the mocking jibe. “You may think you’re funny, but I don’t tolerate rudeness. You would be wise to keep that in mind.”

Aiden knew a threat when he heard one. And the fact that the Alpha hadn’t batted an eye at the grisly murder scene decorating the area around them didn’t help make a case for him being an upstanding citizen, either. He had no idea what he was getting into with this random Alpha, but something inside him knew that he wouldn’t be able to get away.

And he didn’t like that.

“Funny, because _I_ think it’s _rude_ to be told what to do, so here we are,” Aiden bared his teeth in a fake smile.

He tilted his head, returning to the intense focus of before as he looked him up and down, making Aiden’s hackles rise at the obvious inspection. “Do you have problems with authority, hm?”

His false smile dissolved into a real one. “You might say that.”

“Hmm,” he tilted his head back as though he were an aristocrat appraising a new prize. Which, unfortunately, might not be far from the case, Aiden’s mind supplied. “I do like your honesty. And your unabashed nature.”

“Charmed.”

“And I can see a hint of wit under that abrasive bravado.”

“Do you use these utterly romantic lines on all the Omegas you court?”

A smile slowly spread across his face. “Only the ones covered head to toe in blood.”

Aiden huffed and frowned. The Alpha was very hard to read. He couldn’t precisely grasp what he was aiming to get out of conversing with him.

“What do you want?” he asked straight out.

He did a slow, calculated blink. “You need to work on your tact,” he observed, though it sounded more like a complaint to Aiden. “I had hoped to draw this out to a much more pleasurable and pleasant end, but I would like to make you my mate, dear boy.”

Aiden gaped at him, absolutely taken aback by the sudden turn of events. “Why?” It was one thing to have a fling with an Omega that smelled good. It was another to . . . well, propose a life together out of nowhere!

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply like he’d done before. “Your smell is divine.” His eyes seemed to glow when they reopened. His voice growing huskier. “Like a string of death lies in your wake, perfuming your ever-growing radiance. You smell of strength and resolve. And . . .” he hummed, nostrils flared, savoring his scent once again. “Beauty. Not of the face, though I can’t deny you have your charms,” he smiled, amusement hovering along the edges. “A beautiful way of looking at the world. Rising above the dreary despair that others would have you be saturated by, souring your beauty, your life. No, you, my sweet Omega, you survive and thrive from the horrors you’ve faced. You haven’t let yourself wither. Instead, you’ve faced all that is grotesque and gruesome and found the light within. The lively, amazing wonder in a world full of what others would take as tragic and worth pity.”

“That is what you smell like and it,” he stepped forward. “Is,” another step that made Aiden’s breath catch in his throat. “Glorious.”

Aiden opened and closed his mouth a few times before stuttering out a gasp. “You don’t pull any punches!” He gulped, amazed to find himself quite taken by the words and the Alpha who’d spun him the poetry. No one, _no one_, had ever spoken about him like that before!

“When I play,” the Alpha shifted his shoulders, a calculated power move. “I aim to win.”

“Yeah, you strike me as a sore loser type of guy.”

His gaze sharpened. “Remember what I said about rudeness and don’t take the warning lightly, dear boy.”

“I don’t, but here’s the thing,” Aiden got to his feet and dusted himself off before locking eyes with him, a fierce glare flaring inside. “Why don’t you go fuck yourself.”

He went still, deathly still. It made the hairs on the back of Aiden’s neck stand on end, everything inside him coiling, ready for what came next. He was surprised to see that the man merely broke off to look to the side, sighing. “I recognize that you feel threatened and are trying to provoke me. Perhaps you hope to gain an advantage somehow. Or hope that I will lose my head and make a mistake. I’m afraid you are gathering courage from false hope because I do not make mistakes.” He sighed, looking somewhat disappointed in Aiden. “There are one of two ways this night will end. You will either be mine,” He tilted his head. “Or you will be dead.”

“What about option three?” he inquired, jerking his head back with a flip of his curls.

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Which is?”

“Me outrunning your saggy ass.” His lips formed into a moue.

He could feel the rising tension in the air, waves of displeasure rolling off the Alpha and crashing over him. “You are a foolish boy if you think provoking me is going to end well for you.”

“Maybe, but I don’t like being told what to do,” he reminded him of the point he’d made before as he crossed his arms.

“Think of them less like commands and more like,” he considered his phrasing for a moment. “Helpful suggestions.”

“Oh,” Aiden scoffed with a mocking smile. “And who are they helping, me or you?”

“Both of us if we play nice.”

“What if I don’t like playing nice?” Aiden asked as he bit his lip and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Do you want me to be rough with you, Omega?” he raised a brow back in response.

“I have a feeling all this was bound to end up that way from the start.”

“Your actions determine how pleasantly you’ll be treated.”

“Yeah,” Aiden kicked at the dirt. “And that’s the thing you don’t seem to understand. I don’t particularly care for you making out like you control my fate. I make my own decisions and walk my own path.” He pointed a finger at him. _“You’re_ the intruder here. I don’t have to come crawling to you for anything.”

Aiden didn’t expect the pleased smile that uncoiled on the man’s face. “Quite.”

His face hardened, suspicion rising. “What’s that mean?”

He shrugged off his jacket and began rolling up his shirt sleeves. Aiden couldn’t help the way his gaze lingered on the exposed forearms, strength radiating off his form. “That it is amusing how defiant to the end you are.”

Tension seeped back inside him, tightening him up like a spring. “You sound pretty confident you’re going to be the end of me.”

“I’d prefer for this to be an intriguing beginning for us to look back on fondly.”

“You’ve got some confidence there, buddy.”

“You’re not lacking in any, yourself,” he smiled, still amused.

“All right then,” he shrugged. _“Bring it.”_ He bounced on his heels. “You got any pep in your step, old man?” Aiden taunted right before he took off running.

Okay. Aiden could admit that there was a small part of him that was _thrilled_ whenever he got chased. Excitement coursing through his veins. His heart pumping. And, by this point in his life, a quiet confidence that he would succeed. If there was one thing he’d had plenty of practice at it was running.

A sound picked up behind him, growing steadily louder. He risked a glance behind him and his eyes widened when he saw the Alpha gaining speed on him like a bat out of hell! Running with perfect form like a _machine._ Staring straight at him and undisturbed by any obstacles in his way. He leapt over a log with such graceful ease that Aiden gaped.

“What the hell?! Are you the Terminator or something?!” he cried out, a shot of fear striking through him, forcing him to acknowledge that he was probably sorely outmatched.

_Oh, don’t let this be pathetically short._ He whined to himself. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if he was caught in two seconds.

He could feel the man’s breath right at the back of his neck. Fucking hell, the Alpha was practically _up his ass._ And would be in no time at all if he didn’t do something different quick!

He spotted an incline to the left and slid for it, feeling a hand pass right by his head. He let gravity do its work and fell down the steep hill, trying to gain some distance. He doubted the Alpha would be up for getting the shit knocked out of him from smacking into saplings and rocks. Hell, Aiden had had worse.

He winced when he hit the ground hard, teeth rattling from impact. It’d certainly taken the wind out of him.

He heard the distinct sound of shoes sliding against dirt and groaned. “Are you serious?!”

“Deadly serious, dear pet,” came the silky reply as the Alpha skidded to a halt nearby after grabbing a tree to slow himself down.

Aiden sighed from where he was laying on the ground.

“You have twigs in your hair,” he tsked.

“Fancy that,” Aiden mumbled as the man drew near.

Then he grabbed a handful of dirt and tossed it in his face and jumped to his feet, on the move again quick as a flash. He whooped at the furious snarl roared in his wake, a sly grin spreading across his face.

_Not that easy, you bastard._

He was definitely boned now, but at least he’d gotten his kicks in—his ears perked at the sound of rushing water. No, not quite boned just yet. He scampered to the side, ducking to avoid the Alpha grabbing for him.

He’d always been a bit impulsive in his decisions, but even he knew this was a crazy one. But, then again, if his options were living the rest of his life under someone’s thumb with his freedom stolen from him or dying because he took a chance on the slim possibility of surviving to live on his terms . . . well, there really was no contest.

He didn’t think twice or give himself room for doubt as he burst from the tree line and flung himself off the cliff into the water below.

“THIS IS STUPIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!”

He screamed his heart out the whole way down, flailing before some part of his brain kicked in and straightened his body so he didn’t end up knocking himself out and drowning when he hit the water. Didn’t stop the impact from hurting like a son of a bitch, all the same.

He sunk in deep and lost his breath as he struggled back to the surface, momentarily disoriented. When he broke through he gasped for air, sucking in deep gulps. He panted as he floated for a moment, trying to collect himself. Boy, he was lucky there hadn’t been rocks. And that the water was deep enough.

As the current swept him away, he weakly opened his eyes and looked to the top of the cliff. Sure enough, there the Alpha was, eyes studying him as intently as ever. And just because he couldn’t help himself . . .

He lifted his hand up and flipped him off.

And he couldn’t be sure, but he could have sworn he saw the Alpha smile.

**.oOo.**

“Son of a bitch,” Aiden whimpered as he dragged himself out of the river.

He hobbled to the side and collapsed against a tree, shivering from the cold and all the abuse he’d put his body through. He ached all over, every nerve screaming at him. His eyes fluttered as his teeth rattled. And before he knew it, his heavy eyelids drooped as darkness took him over.

Some amount of time later, something rhythmic was making his face twitch. He grunted under his breath, annoyed by whatever was waking him up.

“You certainly are a lot of trouble, aren’t you, pet?”

Aiden’s nose twitched and he tossed his hand up, batting at the thing.

“Come now, enough of that. Wake up.”

Aiden’s eyes blinked open, gazing up softly. His lips parted on a breathy gasp at the sight in front of him. Sharp facial structure. Slick blonde hair slightly ruffled out of place with a few wisps hanging in front of his calculating dark, red—

Awareness hit Aiden like a ton of bricks as his brain finally revved up and jumpstarted his body back online. Acting on instinct he head-butted the Alpha and slapped the hand away that had been petting his cheek.

He scrambled away as the other held his face, a flash of his fangs glinting as he bared his teeth. Aiden cried out at the terrible twang of pain in his side and he limped away while holding it. His panicked eyes darted back and forth between ahead of him and the man beginning to follow.

“I’ve indulged you for quite some time, but these childish games need to stop.” His voice was a sharp, piercing warning.

The steps came closer, steady and slow. Aiden struggled, stumbling into trees, the only thought in his head being how desperately he wanted to get away. He couldn’t become some Alpha’s bitch! Not after everything he’d survived!

Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground, a heavy body stretching out over him. Aiden’s heart leapt into his throat, panic taking over. As a surge of adrenaline shot through him, his thoughts fizzled out to the bare minimum. His legs scrabbled against the ground under the weight of the Alpha as he tried to buck him off. He flailed his arms, trying with all his might to connect. Just one good swing! After all this time being free he couldn’t let himself be force-mated. He wouldn’t—couldn’t go back to being under someone’s control again. He’d really rather die.

He felt a strong hand grab him by the back of his neck, forcing his face into the dirt, demanding that he submit. His limbs weakened, but the fight in his heart doubled to make up for it. He snapped his jaws, angling, trying to reach his wrist or arm. But the Alpha dodged his attempts and held strong. He flopped under him uselessly and as his frustration built, tears spilled down over his face.

He hated the hot trails. They felt like weakness when he saw the Alpha studying the tears running down his cheeks.

“Do you submit?” he asked, softly.

Aiden swallowed before brokenly: “N-never.”

“Do you promise not to run again?”

Aiden felt something in his chest harden. “I’ll always run from you.”

The Alpha sighed, hand tightening on his neck to a painful degree, but Aiden refused to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him beg.

“This can all be over if you would just be reasonable.”

Aiden didn’t even bother replying to that.

Another sigh. “I can’t just let you go. I’ve waited far too long for you.”

“Then why don’t you just go ahead and fuck me, huh?” Aiden hissed, rolling his ass back into the Alpha’s hips pressing him down. “Apparently I’m already yours, so why not sweeten the deal?!” He was mad. He was absolutely furious.

But, the Alpha continued to be full of surprises. He didn’t rape him or bite him to force a bond. Instead, he let go of Aiden and got off him.

Aiden rolled over to look up at him, confused.

The Alpha’s nose twitched, displeasure evident. “I enjoy exploring baser urges and reverting to our more animalistic behaviors, but I’m no barbarian. Treating my mate in such a crude manner would be beyond rude and I won’t have it. When I take you, it will be in my soft, comfortable bed, making you cry out in ecstasy.”

As confused as he was, Aiden couldn’t help but growl. “You keep going on like it is a sealed deal! We’re not mates!”

“Yes, that is correct. We’re not mates,” he held Aiden’s gaze, eyebrow cocked. “We’re _true_ mates.”

Aiden blinked, stunned. Then he burst out laughing and the disgruntled look in the Alpha’s eyes only made him laugh harder. “Holy—you really believe in that sort of thing? That’s fairytale bullshit!”

His nostrils flared, anger flickering on his features. “Believe me, you wouldn’t be alive if not for that _“fairytale bullshit.”_” He growled low in his throat making goose bumps prickle across Aiden’s skin. “I don’t tend to tolerate people with your sort of behavior for long.”

“Killing people because they annoy you sounds pretty petty to me.”

“No different from you.”

Aiden frowned. “There’s plenty difference. I was defending myself!”

“Dead is dead.” He fanned his hands out. “They didn’t have to die for you to defend yourself from them. In fact,” he said as he inspected his nails. “I suspect that this is far from your first time killing. You’re too calm and in control. And I’ve smelled it on you before. Another drop in the bucket?”

Aiden’s mouth opened and closed in shock.

He nodded. “That bucket is close to overflowing. Any time now it is going to burst open from the weight of everything you’re holding in and you’re not sure what will be left of you when that happens. I wouldn’t see you broken,” his eyes raked him up and down, heat igniting in them. “You’ve a fighting spirit that won’t be stamped out or denied. It reminds me of when I was a young man struggling with the weight of the world crushing down on me. That weight isn’t yours to hold. Let it go, free yourself from how it ties you down.” His eyes bored into him. “And see just how far you’ll be able to fly then.”

Aiden stared at him, eventually swallowing around the lump of emotion in his throat to get out. “And you think I can achieve all that with killing _more_ people?”

“Yes.”

He cringed. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re crazy?”

A quirk of a smile. “Yes, but I assure you that I’m not.”

“You know, that’s what all the crazy people say,” Aiden pointed out, weakly.

He smiled at him. “You are amusing, pet.”

“If I’m not your mate, I’m certainly not your damn pet,” he groused.

“Perhaps I would call you by your name if I had the pleasure of knowing it.”

“Aiden. Aiden Galvin.” He jutted his chin. “You?”

“My name is Hannibal Lecter,” he inclined his head, regally.

. . .

“Well, now we know each other,” Aiden blurted out for lack of something better to say through the silence.

“Now we know each other,” Hannibal agreed with a slight nod.

“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna be your mate.” He stood firm.

Hannibal tugged at his shirt sleeve, fixing it. “We’re already true mates whether we like it or not, boy.”

Aiden frowned. “Do you even like me?”

“I’ve been debating that very question since the moment we met. And though I’m still weighing the pros and cons,” he considered him for a moment. “I might be inclined to say “yes” to that question.”

Aiden snorted, shaking his head. “I don’t like your condescending attitude.”

“Nor I your immature, taunting behavior, but some compromises have to be made.” He patted his shirt, dusting himself off.

“Well, hell, if we never talk to each other ever again, this relationship might just work!” Aiden exclaimed with mock excitement.

Hannibal smiled and Aiden didn’t want to admit that seeing genuine, honest emotion soften his features did something to him. Almost like a surge of pride that he was able to either get under Hannibal’s skin or actually amuse him.

“I love your sharp tongue,” And the way he said it made Aiden’s instincts flare up a warning. A warning of what, he had no idea.

“Shall we?” Hannibal inquired as he held out his hand to Aiden to escort him.

“Don’t think I have much choice,” he mumbled, accepting the offer, feeling like he was making a deal with the Devil by this point.

“There’s always a choice, dear boy,” he said as he gave Aiden’s hand a pat where he rested it on his arm.

“I guess after all the close calls, I’m feeling a little less like dying right now,” he puckered his lips in thought before pointing out: “I might change my mind tomorrow, though.”

“I doubt that. You’re a survivor.”

“Scouring the market for someone who can survive _you?”_ He was pretty curious.

“That is a point in your favor.” He agreed, holding a branch out of the way for Aiden to pass under.

Aiden nodded his thanks before continuing. “You said before that you’d been looking for me for a while. Like, how? How’d you know I was your “true mate” or whatever?”

“My innate sense of smell has served me well throughout my life. But, in your case, I’ve found it to be both a blessing and a curse.”

“How’s that?”

“I was all too pleased when I arrived in Europe and smelled my one true mate’s scent lingering in the air. It was a relief to know that you existed and that I was no longer alone. However, I also knew immediately that the slightness of your smell meant that you were quite far away. Which was vexing because I wanted to know you, but I had other matters to attend to. I have better things to do with my time than traipse around the continent, trying to track you down. But, no matter where I went, your smell teased my senses. Taunted me much like you’ve been doing since I first laid eyes on you. As comforting as it was, it was also terribly inconvenient.”

“Geez, if it was so much trouble, why’d you even bother?”

“I was incredibly curious.”

“Curious?” Aiden snorted. “I find it hard to buy that a _busy man_ such as yourself went so far out of the way for little ol’ me just because you were _curious.” _

“Curious-er things have happened.” Hannibal made his case. “I think it’s fascinating. I wouldn’t be the first to embark off the common path to places unknown for so simple a reason. It is curiosity that has driven humanity to the greatest of discoveries.”

“Is that what I am to you?” Aiden huffed out a sigh, shooting him a weary look. “A great discovery?”

And maybe it was a trick of the light, but it almost looked like Hannibal’s face softened just a bit then. “I would say so, yes.”

Aiden bit his lip and glanced away, shaken by the honesty in Hannibal’s eyes. “I don’t get what you think’s so great about this thing we’ve had going. Seems to me that all I’ve managed to do is annoy you. And I gotta be honest with you, Hannibal, it’s not like making me bond with you is going to change my personality. This is what you’re gonna get every day,” he gestured at his ratty jeans, scuffed shoes, and discount store jacket that didn’t sit right on him. As opposed to the high quality clothes that still made Hannibal look like a model, no matter that they were covered in grime and blood. Blood?

Hannibal scoffed, which made Aiden lose track of his thought. “I’m not looking for a clone of myself.”

“Really? Now, I _miiight_ be reaching with this one, but something tells me you’re a bit of a control freak.”

Hannibal gave him an arch look. “I’m perfectly happy with someone to complement me.”

“Yeah, you’ll look pretty damn good in comparison.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “Do you suffer from low self-esteem, Aiden?”

Aiden shot him a look. “That sounded practiced. Are you a psychiatrist?”

He looked impressed. “I am.”

“Of course,” he grinned. “You like to mind fuck people.”

Hannibal wrinkled his nose at the curse. “Mind your tongue.”

“You’re getting what you paid for if you bond me. No exchanges or refunds.”

“You could still be polite,” And Hannibal had the nerve to sound put out.

“We’re gonna start the ring-around-the-rosie thing all over again at this rate, so I’ll just backtrack and answer your question: No, I don’t have self-esteem issues.”

“Ah, a stab at humor, then.” He nodded to himself.

He shrugged then hopped over a rock. “It’s my defense mechanism if you want something to chew on, Doc.”

“Oh?” he looked intrigued, eyes lighting up. It almost made Aiden laugh how much Hannibal looked like a kid on Christmas morning at the prospect of digging around in his head.

“Yeah,” He’d dug his hole this far, might as well keep digging. “My dad used to beat the shit out of me. Until I was able to fight back, joking around was the best thing I had against him.”

Aiden was pleased that Hannibal looked continually intrigued rather than giving him pity for his past. “A way to establish yourself against someone holding you down as well as a way to encourage yourself when you feel threatened. Your rebellious and reckless behavior makes sense. As well as your continued obstinate attitude towards my advances.”

“It’s funny,” Aiden chuckled. “You talk about helping me fly and break away from everything, but at every turn, it sounds like you’re clipping my wings yourself.”

“I want to help mold you,” he explained, leading him around a bend. “I know where I want to take you, but, ultimately, it’s your choice what you make of the path I lay. That isn’t something I have any control over. Every man is the master of their own fate.”

Any further conversation on that died as soon as Hannibal led Aiden back into the clearing where they’d started their little romp. He held the hanging foliage out of the way like a man opening a curtain to unveil his latest masterpiece.

And, in a way, maybe that’s just what it was.

The Alphas he’d killed before were decidedly not where he’d left them. Someone—and he had a fairly good idea who, considering the blood spattering across Hannibal’s shirt—had carefully dismembered a number of the Alphas. Their torsos and most of their limbs tilted together to form the base with one arm remaining attached with their hands held out, each one holding out their own heart. Held out in tribute . . . to him, he imagined.

Aiden shivered, but that wasn’t the end. Propped up on the top of the others was an Alpha looking up to the sky, his arms reaching upwards. And he had . . . wings. Wings made from the leftover pieces of the others. Flesh and bone strung up together, held up by the trees on either side of the flesh statue.

It was horrifically . . . beautiful.

“My courting gift to you,” Hannibal whispered in his ear and Aiden shivered at the seductive quality despite the horror served on a silver platter before him.

“So after I jumped into the river and passed out, you, what, decided it was time for some arts and crafts?!” he managed to choke out, beyond stunned.

“I didn’t want the meat to spoil.”

“You didn’t want the _what_ to _what?!” _Had he said beyond stunned before? _Now _he was beyond stunned!

Hannibal was as calm and casual as ever as he stood there, giving him a slow blink.

Aiden let out the tiniest of whimpers. He wished Hannibal would slow down. He could accept that an obvious serial killer was courting him. Maybe even some kind of psychopath. Or sociopath. Or whatever Hannibal was because it certainly wasn’t normal. Given an extra second, he was sure he could wrap his head around the artistic license Hannibal had taken with people’s bodies. But Hannibal couldn’t expect him to swallow him being a cannibal and just take it in stride!

Hannibal walked to the side and removed a bit of brush covering some ice coolers that were probably holding some things Aiden didn’t want Hannibal to confirm quite yet.

“Did you know studies have found that in ancient times victorious Alphas would eat their beaten opponents and share the spoils with their mated Omega to provide for them during breeding?”

“No,” Aiden gulped. “But I got a funny feeling that’s about to have a lot of significance for me pretty soon.”

Aiden didn’t like that Hannibal only smiled in response. He ran a hand down his face and rubbed, trying to relieve the oncoming headache.

“Do you like it?”

“What?” he popped his head up, shock. Just shocked.

“Do you like my present?” Hannibal inquired casually, glancing away from his coolers to lock onto Aiden once more.

“Yeah . . . it’s great . . .” Aiden grimaced.

_“Stop.”_

Aiden jerked up to look at Hannibal, surprised at the sudden snap. Fiery eyes tried to burn him on the spot. He could practically feel the heat of his fury coming off of him!

“Don’t speak how people would expect you to react to this,” he demanded, a low growl in his throat. “I am not the oppressive bully you need to make your jokes at to prove a point. Speak from the heart and tell me how this honestly makes you feel. If you think this is nothing but some grotesque perversion then you are free to go as you like and you will never see me darken your door ever again.”

Aiden’s brows shot up at the impassioned promise, the heated determination. But, as he opened his mouth to tell Hannibal that his gift was every bit the horror story he’d implied, he found himself hesitating. He closed his mouth with a frown, eyes scanning over Hannibal’s form. The tightness of his stance, the anger bubbling just under the surface. And some part of him deducing . . . some form of fear. Or maybe intense worry. Aiden recognized what was setting Hannibal so off the edge. There was no denying he was a control freak, but he couldn’t possibly know for sure what Aiden would end up doing. Aiden prided himself on his unpredictable nature. Hell, most days even he didn’t know what he was going to do. Or where he’d end up. And, right then, it suddenly clicked that that both terrified and delighted Hannibal. For someone so in control of every aspect of his life, surely it was quite the punch in the gut to be put so off balance. But, maybe, also, just a little thrilling.

Much like the terrifying thrill Aiden had had when he’d been chased through the woods. The dark twist of delight at evading such a perfect killing machine. The smug satisfaction at pushing Hannibal just a bit too far.

Aiden turned away from him and took in the pile of human flesh for a second time, trying to change his perspective. He couldn’t set aside that it was disturbing. And more horrific than anything he’d ever seen before.

But it was also beautiful. And that was something else he couldn’t deny. Off-putting and intense, but incredibly enthralling. Much like the man himself. And a dark place deep inside Aiden’s heart was flattered that someone would go through so much effort just for him. In fact . . .

“Why did you do it?” Aiden asked, his voice a breath of a whisper. As if he were afraid any louder and the moment would shatter.

Aiden could feel Hannibal step closer to him as he answered. “Those Alphas wanted to do unspeakably ugly things to you. What they wanted from you would have darkened your brilliance. Selfish and greedy. Their only desire was for their own satisfaction. I want to see what you will become.” He let out a soft sigh in reverence. “Such disgusting creatures were meant to be slain by your hand so that you could live and thrive. Survive them and become so much more than they could ever hope to comprehend. Their sacrifice was necessary and worthy. Like a pig slaughtered in tribute to a god.” He jumped a tiny bit when Hannibal trailed his hand across his curls, playing with them idly. “You saw fit to snuff them out. I merely took your discarded, your undesirables, and elevated them in an attempt that, in death, they would serve a greater purpose than they did in life. Through art and tribute. To show that what you did was absolutely sublime.”

He leaned in and sniffed, taking in his scent. He let out a breath and Aiden could almost feel his lips touching his rapidly beating pulse.

Then, a few pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. Hannibal’s convenient timing to be able to witness the aftermath of his assault. The lack of surprise. The tools he had at hand to accomplish all that he had . . .

Aiden jerked away and turned on him, a feral look in his eyes as he tossed out the accusation. “Did you send them after me?” His lip curled into a snarl. “Did you make those fucking Alphas attack me and set me up?!”

Hannibal stared at him in silence for a moment or two, looking rather stunned. Then: “My, you are quite the clever boy, aren’t you?”

Aiden’s jaw dropped and he was struck speechless. Utterly speechless. He just stood there and _stared_ at Hannibal.

“Is-wh . . . what kind of twisted world do you live in where you think that is an okay thing to do?! Why the hell would you do that to me?! To anyone! Let alone your “one true mate” who means so much to you!” He snarled, lashing out as he waved his arms around in absolute fury. So angry that he could hardly contain it!

And the bastard didn’t even have the decency to look guilty. Or like he regretted it by even the smallest of margins! He considered his words before he explained himself calmly. “I wanted to know if you would be an appropriate fit for me. To see if nature had provided me a mate that was up to my personal standards. If you couldn’t survive them, you certainly couldn’t survive me.”

His fingers twitched, thumb and forefinger fidgeting. “I admit that I was . . . less than captivated when I first saw you in town. Your smell was everything I’d hoped for and more, but you . . . forgive me, but you didn’t seem capable of anything. Much more akin to a piece of fluff floating on the breeze. Elusive, inconsequential and rather annoying once you’d crossed my path. It was apparent that I needed to test you.”

He smiled warmly, tenderness entering his expression. “And you passed remarkably well. No hesitation to kill your lessers. Sharp wit. Absolutely no fear of me. I simply cannot tolerate a mate who would wither under my presence. I can’t be expected to treat someone like an equal if they don’t rise to my level. And your passion! My sweet pet, you attack and scrabble for freedom and life with a reckless, wild abandon like no one I’ve ever witnessed before! I underestimated you and I suspect that is an assumption you’re used to taking advantage of. I am used to my peers doing the same of me. It is a great skill to be able to hide in plain sight. To take people’s perceptions and weaponize them, use their foolishness to your advantage. As if that wasn’t enough, your reflexes are as quick as your mind. Really, being able to evade me for as long as you did! I have been hunting for as long as I can remember.”

For some stupid reason, the only thing Aiden’s shocked brain could latch on and get out right then was: “I’ve been running for as long as I can remember.”

“Perfection. Predator meets prey. Though, I have reason to believe that the prey isn’t quite the victim he would have me believe he is.”

Aiden’s skittering brain blanked and he ended up saying: “What?”

Hannibal loomed over him. “You enjoy what you’re capable of. You like that those Alphas couldn’t keep up with you. That you overcame so many and stood tall as the victor. Society, nature, they all say an Alpha is supposed to be better than an Omega, but here you are. Does it remind you of when you bested your father and took control of your life? A glimmering reminder of when your life finally became yours? Tell me, is it a relief every time someone foolish enough to threaten your freedom falls before you? A rush of sweetness that you’re still here and no one can hold you down?”

He shook, feeling as though he was being consumed by Hannibal’s words alone. He couldn’t say anything. He stared up at him, hypnotized as he continued on.

“You don’t need these reminders that your life is your own. And you certainly shouldn’t have to put up with anyone making you feel threatened that it could be taken away from you. You’re so much more than the mouse cowering in the corner, Aiden,” his mouth wrapped around his name, silky and smooth. “You’re the lone wolf who’s finally heard my call, telling you it’s time to come home.”

On the last note, Aiden sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and, for the first time, got a good whiff of Hannibal’s scent. Tears welled up in his eyes because . . . it did. It really did smell like coming home. He hadn’t had a home in years. In fact, he was fairly sure he’d never had a _home_ to begin with. Living with his father certainly had never been home to him. The fact was, he’d never belonged anywhere. Not once. He’d always been the drifter, just like Hannibal said. Wandering from one place to the next and only just now realizing he’d been searching, too.

Trying to find his way home. Hannibal smelled like everything he’d ever loved. Warm chocolate on a bright, sunny day. The smell of fresh paper when he opened up a new sketchbook for the first time. Graphite smudges staining his hands. The chill of rain in the air right after a storm. When the world was calm and peaceful again. Familiar and new all at once.

Aiden wobbled and leaned forward into Hannibal, whose arms opened and caught him against his chest and held him close as he burrowed his nose against his curls, taking in his scent as Aiden nosed at Hannibal’s neck to take in more of his. He felt Hannibal shiver against him, as though it was the greatest relief in the world to be holding him. And that made Aiden’s heart swell all the more. They stayed just like that, locked in the moment. And for the first time in his life, Aiden felt like someone really knew him. Understood why he felt uncomfortable when people gave him pitying looks when he spoke about his past. Understood why he couldn’t stand to stay in one place for too long, unable to form lasting relationships. Understood the dark parts of himself that he had been too afraid to examine alone.

He squeezed Hannibal tighter for a moment before he softened his hold and eased out of his embrace. “Do you want to hear how I feel about your present?”

Hannibal nodded, eyes lighting up with hope. A small hope that Aiden didn’t want to shatter now that he’d had a taste of how vulnerable and aching Hannibal felt as well.

He left Hannibal’s arms completely to walk closer to the statue. “This is going to sound really fucked up,” he said as he inspected the exposed muscle. “But this is actually some really amazing reference material! Where were you when I was struggling with anatomy in my last book?”

And Hannibal _laughed._ Aiden whipped around in surprise, feeling as though he was experiencing something that few people had ever heard before. He gave Hannibal a warm look, delighted by the joy thrumming off him.

When Hannibal settled down, Aiden went on with less jokes. “It’s messed up. Like, seriously messed up. Just like you and just like me for going along with any of this. I swear I must have a death wish because there is no guarantee you won’t wake up tomorrow, change your mind and then I find myself on the menu.”

Hannibal nodded. “I _am_ curious as to whether meat from one’s mate might taste better than average . . .” Aiden smacked his arm and Hannibal chuckled.

He put his hands on his hips, angling his head. “And, if I’m honest with myself, it’s actually really pretty. I mean, look at the craftsmanship! You did all of this in no time. That shows a practiced hand. Soooo, you’re dedicated to your craft,” he cocked at brow at Hannibal, somewhat amused when he returned a smile. “The structure is perfect. And don’t even get me started on the symbolism. I mean, wow. Breathtaking, you know?”

He twirled a curl around his finger. “So, yeah, once you get past the medium, it’s an amazing work of art, Hannibal. You’re right.”

In the blink of an eye, Hannibal was in his space again, hovering just inches above him. Aiden blinked up at him curiously.

“I did not anticipate how affected I would be by meeting you. I must ask: May I kiss you?” he drew closer as if pulled by a string.

Aiden’s eyes went half-mast as he tilted his head back. “Give me your best shot.”

Hannibal cupped his face and held him at the angle he desired before diving in. A moan caught in Aiden’s throat when their lips made contact, the electric sizzle sending tingles throughout his body. He tilted his head, plotting his own course as their tongues rubbed against each other. Twisting and flicking. Aiden could feel Hannibal’s hands moving, one cupping the back of his neck, making him weak at the knees, and the other stroking down his cheek and across his throat. Reverently stroking, worshipping the pulse beating against his fingertips.

Aiden clutched at his shirt, dragging him as close as possible while trying to ground himself somehow. There was something magical about kissing Hannibal that was so different from anyone he’d ever kissed before. He felt like he was light and airy, the only thing keeping him from flying away being Hannibal’s clever hands petting at him, reminding him that there was a reason to stay. He unclenched his fingers and fanned them out, spreading across his chest to do his own exploring.

When Hannibal pulled back, Aiden sucked on his tongue, unwilling to let him go. A pleased growl rumbled low in Hannibal’s throat before he let himself be pulled back into the kiss. He sank his fingers in Aiden’s hair and tilted him the other way while his fingers dug into his back. Eventually, Hannibal simmered it down to little lingering brushes of their lips rubbing against each other. A few nips passed back and forth. Then he tipped his head back, breathing out a content sigh, savoring the moment they’d shared.

They smiled at one another, stilling holding each other.

“That was all right,” Aiden teased, feeling cheeky.

“Vexing creature,” Hannibal murmured, biting back a soft laugh as he leaned in for another light kiss.

“Take me home?” Aiden asked against his lips, drifting in a haze of warm content.

“Yes, let’s go home,” Hannibal smiled as he held Aiden’s hand and led him away.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of that for now~ Thanks for reading! I have a few more notes on the side, so if anyone would like another part in the future, drop me a comment and let me know~ <3


End file.
